onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:44fireking/One Piece Monster Pirates Chapter 8
Pirates boarded the ship Razi and Momo were being paid to protect. The pirates all had an assortment of weapons: swords, axes, whips, guns, bo staffs, and even some used slingshots. The pirates were big in numbers, but the number of people protecting the ship was immense. The pirates and the people onboard got into a clash. The pirates and the sailors weapons collided and sparks were rubbed off. Then the pirates and the sailors swash buckled their weapons. While most sailors were fighting, three pirates intended on sneaking to the cargo hold as they tip-toed quietly towards it. However, they bumped into Momo as he cracked his brawny, scaly knuckles! " Who wants some? I've got a knuckle sandwich for each of you!" " Ahhhhhh!" All three pirates shouted in unison. " A fishman!" Momo pummeled his right fist squarely in the face of one of the pirates! Then he raised his two other fists up and smacked them together as they collided against the other two pirates, and the pirates were knocked out senselessly! Meanwhile, Razi faced problems of his owns. As Razi was slightly a pacifist he was against using weapons in his battles, so he desperately tried to evade a giant axe being whacked at him by a burly pirate with a small beard. " Hey, using weapons is cheating," said Razi as he narrowly avoided another swing from the burly man. " Fight fair!" " Stupid!" The burly pirate exclaimed as he whacked his giant axe at Razi again, as Razi jumped over it. " Who cares whether I fight fair? It doesn't matter to me as long as I win!" The burly pirate made an attempt to slash Razi with his giant axe, again. It was futile how the pirate fought, Razi simply ducked under the axe before it could chop him in half, and hit the pirate under his chin with his strongest uppercut! The pirate was dazed by the strength of Razi's arm, then collapsed on the floorboard of the ship as his massive weight made the whole boat shake! " What's with all this racket?" The red-nosed captain of the ship walked in the center where the mast was of the ship, a cigar pipe in his mouth, smoking, and stared at the pirates with an unconcerned look at he took his cigar pipe out of his mouth. " I leave this ship alone for three minutes, and stuff like this starts to happen. I really should consider who I let on my boat." A pirate tried to sneak behind the captain with a knife in his hand and a snide smile across his face, but the captain smacked the pirate with his backhand and he collapsed from the strength of his old arm! While the captain was unharmed, his white haired crewmate leaped around the ship with godlike speed and slashed the pirates in their tendons. The pirates collapsed from the tendons in their legs being wounded, but no one had been fatally wounded in the ruckus. And while the captain and his white haired crewmate were defeating pirates, a man in a jogging suit ran up to a pirate and slogged them in their faces with his steel-like fists. All pirates hit by his fists collapsed on impact! " This is like taking candy from a bunch of babies, eh, captain," the man in the jogging suit smirked as he continued to beat up more pirates. " They should at least make this a challenge for me!" " I wouldn't get so cocky if I were you, Flinch," The white haired crewmate said while he sword slashed with one pirate, then jabbed the back of his hilt into his torso as the main was whipped out cold. " For all we know their captain has eaten a Devil Fruit. Do you really want to fight someone with powers the gods would have trouble facing, Flinch?" " I don't care if they're god themselves! I'm going to take them all down!" " Still as naïve as ever I see. Will you ever grow up?" " You the two of you cease your useless yammering," the captain said in a calm voice as both Flinch the jogger and the white haired man turned their heads to him and bowed. " That's better. Now do any of you have any ideas?" The door being locked to the cargo hold didn't stop Daniel from breaking out. As he was out, Daniel felt something serene against his neck; he never noticed before. Daniel shaked his head from being in the sunlight, then raised both his swords out and ran towards Momo to aid him. " You sure took your long, sweet time, Daniel." " Oh shut up! I could've just stayed where I was and let you guys do things on your own!" " Then why didn't you, Daniel?" " Because I have a score to settle! And I think spending time with you guys will help me resolve it! So give me everything you've got!" " Now that's the type of pride a fishman such as me likes to hear! Heads up by the way." " What?" Daniel reacted too late, and would've had his head decapitated by a short sword nearly stabbing into him, but Momo pushed Daniel down with his left scaly arm, and then he whacked the pirate' neck with his metal rod as the pirate collapsed from the sheer pain of Momo's metal pipe. " You sure can be stupid when you want to be, Daniel. Who knows what should've happened if I wasn't here." " Shut up, you big lug! What did you grab me for?" " How about a thank you, Mr. Toughguy." " Thank you? For what?" " Saving your life maybe. If it weren't for me then you'd be someone else's dinner." " Shut UP! I could of handled it by myse—" Another pirate with a sword snuck behind Daniel and stabbed him in his left shoulder pad! Blood squirted out of him as Daniel felt cold metal stab into his arteries! However, Momo pummeled the pirate with his right fist and the mighty fishman strength pushed the pirate into the ocean! " Hmm. Still think you can handle things by yourself, Daniel?" " Shut up!" Daniel rubbed blood from where he was stabbed off and grimaced at the grotesque image. " Thank god he didn't leave any wounds on my back. My father would never forgive me if that happened, god rest his soul." " I just don't understand. What's with swordsmen and having scars on their backs?" " It's demeaning having us take a bath and finding people see our scar—I don't know! It's just one of those crazy beliefs, okay." More pirates jumped out of nowhere and attempted to ambush Daniel and Momo! Both Daniel and Momo first hit the ones attacking behind with Daniel hitting them with the back of his two swords and Momo whacking them with his metal pipe, then Daniel slashed his swords forward and made an X-shaped wound as Momo whacked his metal pipe into the side of one pirates face and pushed him to the ground. A much more grody pirate then showed up. He was strong; massive biceps ripened from his arms and his legs. The pirate was deformed as his eyes boggled out and his serrated teeth were out of his jaw. There are dark pigmented areas on his arms, legs, chest, and head. He was always barefoot, with his only clothing being a pair of undergarments. The pirate looked down at Momo and Daniel and raised a spiky giant ball with metal spikes coming out! " You want to take care of this guy or should I, Daniel?" " I think you should take care of him, Momo. He's more up your alley, and the lights are fading from my eyes." " Oh, don't be such a drama queen." Momo raised his metal pipe above his head and spinned it around in circles at an incredibly fast rate. "Fishman Karate: Surf 'n' Turk!" Momo threw his metal pipe at the massive man! The man was caught off guard and felt the pipe go straight into his stomach! As he was caught off-guard, Momo caught his metal pipe before it touched the ground and went into a furry of jabs everywhere around the man's body. As he was injured, Momo smacked the man's left cheek and pushed him into the ground! " See, that wasn't so hard, Daniel!" Daniel scoffed and crossed his arms, said, "Show off." Pirates continued to board, but Razi continued to defeat them with just his hands! Razi was unstoppable! All pirates cowered at the might of Razi's! However, there was one person who appealed to Razi as a fighter. This person was unlike most of the pirates and was in fact a female. The female was a tall woman. She was wearing a cloak and a purple turtle-neck. Her most noticeable trait was her long nose, which gave her a witch-like appearance. She has sandy blond hair, and was tied up into a large ponytail. " You're the person that's been fighting my crew?" The tall sandy blond-haired woman said. " You're the captain?" Razi asked. " But you're a girl." " I may be a girl, but I'm the toughest GIRL you're ever going to meet! My name is Lucas by the way, not that it matters, because you'll be a dead man soon!" Lucas took out two guns and pointed them at Razi! " Scarlet Aim: Two-Barrel!" Two bullets were fired from Lucas's two guns! The bullets were aimed at Razi's chest, but he blocked with his right arm. Razi then jumped up and dived down towards Lucas! Lucas with amazing deftness saw Razi's attacks and blocked with her elbows! Then, as Razi tried to roundhouse kick her in the face, she angled her head 37 degrees to the right and narrowly missed Razi's assault, then elbowed him with substantial amount of strength! " OI!" Razi gasped from the after effects of Lucas elbowing him! Lucas spinned her body around and roundhouse kicked Razi in his face. Blood squirted from Razi's nose as he collapsed on the floor, then made his way back up. " That actually…hurt." " I bet it hurt," Lucas smiled as she tapped her one of her guns against her right cheek. " I'm not the captain of this ship for nothing. I've successfully raided three ships, stole all the money from their vessels, and eluded from them without a trace." " That is good," Razi smiled as he wiped his blood out of his nose. " Guess I'll have to go full force." Razi cracked both his knuckles with his hands then faced raised them up to Lucas. He was zealed! He was ready to fight! " Claw Fist!" " Scarlet Aim: Cross-Fire!" Lucas crossed her guns as she prepared to fire. Both the bullets were aimed at Razi, both directed at his head, but he cleaved through them as his left arm that was surrounded with black fur! The bullets shattered into tiny bits, and then Razi slugged him in his face with his right arm! Lucas fell on the ground. Blood was squirting from her nose! Lucas reached for her two guns, but found them both destroyed. " My guns! He beat me! He actually beat me! My first bullets were filled with toxins. Could I have missed him?" However, Lucas soon found how efficient her bullets were. Razi trembled clumsily and collapsed! Sweating, breathing heavily, Razi trembled and tried desperately to stay up. " A-ah!" Razi gasped as he trembled. " What? Those are my toxins! Impossible! He was poisoned and he still managed to defeat me? A person with a caliber of fighting this strong cannot be overlooked." " Let me go!" Daniel shouted. " Let me go, you bastards!" Razi and Lucas turned their heads to the noise; Razi rotating slower than Lucas. They both saw Daniel being held by one pirate while another pointed a sword at him! Both of Daniel's shoulders had bullet wounds as blood trickled from them—it indicated Daniel was caught off-guard and shot in his shoulders. " D-Daniel!" Razi shouted weakly from the toxins in his blood. Razi couldn't run, walk with the toxins in his blood, so he was powerless to save Daniel. All Razi could do was beg, said, " P-please don't hurt my Nakama, please!" " This weakling belongs to you?" The pirate holding a sword said snidely. " Then I want YOU to witness firsthand the wrath of our cre—" " Enough!" Lucas shouted. " Let him go!" " C-Captain?" Both pirates said in unison. " Let that pirate be. He's of no use to us!" Lucas turned her head to Razi and smiled. " But that one is. How about an exchange. We will leave your friend alone, but you'll take his place. We'll take you to our island and formally execute you. Do you agree to our terms?" " Don't do it, Razi! Just let them kill ME! Let ME have my honor as a swordsma—" " I-I…accept." " Do you truly accept our proposal. Are you willing to lay down your life for your friend?" " Yes." " Then it's settled. Welcome aboard to the Night Claw Pirates!" Two pirates appeared behind Razi and grabbed him around his waist! Both pirates dragged Razi across the floor of the captain's ship, then both hulled him on their ship. " Pirates, assemble! We disembark pronto!" " C-Captain?" one of her pirates said. "What, are you hard of hearing? I said we're leaving! We sail now!" All pirates were muddled by their captains' sudden actions, but followed her orders and rushed towards her ship. As everyone was aboard Lucas's ship, Lucas then jumped on her ship and her ship took off. " Razi!" Momo shouted. " Don't go!" Momo ran towards the railing of the merchants' ship, but Lucas's ship had already cast off and moved at an unexpectedly quick swiftness. Even though Momo being a fishman was faster than an ordinary human being, he couldn't keep up with the speed of Lucas's ship. Momo grieved Razi's kidnapping. Momo couldn't cry, but his face was saddened over his departure. Daniel then walked up behind Momo and stared out into the horizon as Momo was teared up. " I guess now we're going to have to save him, huh, Momo?" Daniel said nonchantly. " Yes!" Momo cried without weeping a tear. " Bring it on." Daniel jumped over the railing, and grabbed Momo's hand and pulled him down while falling. Both Daniel and Momo fell on the raft Razi had tied up to the boat. Daniel untied the boat as Momo kicked his legs to get the raft moving. " I guess we can thank Razi for keeping this old thing, eh, Momo?" " Right. We'll thank him when we meet him again." Momo kicked his legs and both he and Daniel jetted away from the merchants whip. While kicking his legs, Momo thrusted his right arm into the air. " Razi, we're coming to save YOU!" Category:Blog posts